


gentle touches

by AmeTheIdiot



Series: Fluff Oneshots [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mermen, Short, falling asleep, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeTheIdiot/pseuds/AmeTheIdiot
Summary: theo and luke fall asleep in each other's arms





	gentle touches

**Author's Note:**

> theo and luke are m e r f o l k  
> that means  
> mermaids but men. mermen.  
> idk why i'm so aggressive about it

luke was laying on his back in the middle of the bed, his little theo tucked under his right arm. theo’s half asleep, his head resting on his lover’s chest.  theo’s left arm is tucked under him, bound to be tingly and painful when they wake up.  his left arm is gently over luke’s stomach, holding onto him gently.  he hums softly as luke plays with his hair, his eyes closed and his hand movements not completely conscious.  theo shifts slightly, turning his head up to press a gentle kiss to the bottom of his jaw, then turns to rest his head on his chest again.  a small smile tugs at luke’s lips, and he presses an equally gentle kiss to theo’s head.

theo soon falls asleep, with luke holding him until he’s deep into his dreams.


End file.
